A crazy life
by ilovefairytail17
Summary: Alice and her brothers live a normal life in their mansion with their father. Then two people start living with them and the son starts falling in love with Alice but her brothers will do anything for him to get away from her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just writing this story for fun so I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" A teenage girl yelled in frustration. She was at her backyard playing tennis with her older brother. She had black hair that was up to her shoulders,was wearing white shorts,a white shirt, and a white headband with a little green star on it. She held her racket tightly and glared at her brother. Her brother just stared at her with no expression on his face. He also black hair, and was also wearing a white shirt, white shorts, and a white headband but with a yellow thunder bolt on it.

"No need to yell Alice." He said with a sigh.

"Well I just hate losing to you!" Alice exclaimed "You always beat me Matthew..."

"Whatever. Let's just take a break already. I'm tired." Matthew casually said.

"Fine..."Alice whispered. Then Alice and Matthew went inside their home. Matthew went to the kitchen and drank some water while Alice sat down in the living room. "I'm bored!" Alice said. Matthew sat next to her and said nothing. Then they heard someone coming down stairs.

"How was the game?" A tall teenage boy asked. He had like brown hair, and wore black glasses. He was older than Alice and Matthew.

"Terrible."Alice pouted "I lost again..."

"It's okay Alice, you'll win next time." Her older brother smiled at her.

"Thanks Ryan."Alice said. Ryan nodded at her and looked around the kitchen and living room.

"Where's dad?" Ryan asked.

"He said he had some business to do." Matthew said.

"Oh okay then." Ryan said "Do you know what time he's coming back?"

"No."

"Why do you need him?" Alice asked. Then she turned on the T.V.

"No reason just asking."Ryan said and sat down on a chair. After a while of watching T.V. someone knocked on the door. Alice got up from the couch and opened the door. Right when she opened the door a man rushed in and hugged her.

"Lily!" He exclaimed while he was still hugging her. Alice tried to break free from him but she couldn't.

"Uh?" Matthew said and looked at the man who was hugging his younger sister. While he looked at the man he just sighed "Mark let go of her." The man did what he said and smiled at Alice.

"Sorry Lily, I just love hugging you!" Mark smiled at her. Mark was tall and had messy black hair. Alice just sighed and sat back down on the sofa. "Stop calling me Lily. Lily is my middle name."

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean? I live here obviously..." Mark laughed a little.

"He meant why aren't you with dad?"Alice said.

"He told me to go back home early."Mark said.

"Okay... while we wait until dad comes let's watch a movie!"Alice smiled. Her older brothers nodded at her and they decided on a movie.

* * *

**~In the other side of the city~**

"Its no big deal you could stay in our home as long as you need." A tall man said. He was sitting in his office and was talking to a friend.

"Are you sure?" The other man said "I don't... want to bother you; and I also have a son. We might be crowded in your home..."

"Its alright. Don't you remember I live in a mansion we have plenty of room for you and your son. I also have 4 kids so they'll get along just fine." The tall man smiled.

"Thank you Chris! Your a great friend!" The man smiled.

"haha well what are friends for right?" Chris smiled "So let's go already it'll be dark soon."

"Yes and thanks again."

"Don't sweat it Jake."Chris chuckled.

* * *

Then after Chris and Jake left the office they went to Jake's apartment to pick up his son and to get his an hour of drive to get home Chris parked at his drive way. "I hope you'll feel at home at my place." Chris said. Then the 3 of them got out of his car. Jake and his son just stared at Chris' mansion.

"Wow!" Jake's son said "This house is huge!"

"Micheal don't say that out loud!" Jake said.

"Haha its alright." Chris laughed and walked towards his entrance to his house. He unlocked the door and walked in. The house was quite and no one seemed to be around.

"Uh? I wonder where they are..." Chris said. Jake and Micheal put their luggage on the floor and looked through the big living room. "I'm sorry my kids aren't here to present must be in their rooms."

"No, its alright."Jake said.

"Kids, I'm home! and we have company!"Chris exclaimed. After a few seconds they heard footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Hey dad your finally home!"Alice said hugging her dad.

"Yeah, I'm sorry i'm a bit late..."Chris said. Then the 4 siblings noticed Jake and Michael. Michael just stared at Alice. _Wow she's so...beautiful ! She looks like she's the same age as me so I have chance to be with her._ Micheal thought. The older brothers noticed Micheal staring at Alice and glared at him.

"Kids introduce yourselves."Chris said.

"Of course." Mark nodded "Nice to meet you I'm Mark the older brother from them all. I'm 19 and go to the university of Elite **(sorry i couldn't think of a better name...)**

"Elite!" Michael exclaimed "That's a very expensive school!" Mark looked at Michael and nodded.

"I'm Ryan the second oldest brother. I'm 18 years old and I'm a senior at Sacred Academy." **(Just a random name for the school)**

"I'm Matthew.I'm 15 years old and I'm sophomore at the same school..."

"And I'm Alice the youngest one. I'm 14 years old and i'm going to be a freshmen at Sacred Academy!"

"So your the only girl in the family?"Jake asked. Alice just smiled and nodded. "Oh and this is my son Michael. He's 14 as well."

"Hey I'm Michael and I'm from Lake middle school and..."

"Lake middle school!" All four siblings exclaimed.

"Isn't that a public school?"Mark asked.

"Wow I never met someone from a public school!" Alice said.

"Is that school?" Riley asked. Matthew said nothing.

"Ummm... well its just a regular school."Michael chuckled nervously.

"Okay you guys you can ask Michael questions later." Chris interrupted " But I have some news to share with you guys." The siblings stood quite and listened to their father.

"Jake and his son Michael will be living with us for a while." Chris said. Mark,Riley,Matthew, and Alice stared at their father blankly.

"EH!?" They exclaimed.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

**~Michael's POV ~**

When my father and I went inside the mansion I was flabbergasted. This house was huge! My eyes wondered around the place; the living room was big it looked bigger than my whole apartment. Then when Mr. Dalten called for his kids I only expected some older guys that are older than me but I was wrong. When I saw Alice she was beautiful! Her straight black hair was up to her shoulders, her brown eyes, and her cute smile. While I stared at her I felt her older brothers staring at me but I just ignored them. For a second I wondered where their mom was at. After we introduced ourselves Mr. Dalten told them the news.

"Jake and his son, Michael will be living with us for a while." Mr. Dalten said. Mark,Riley,Matthew, and Alice stared at their father blankly for a while.

"EH!?" They exclaimed.

"What!? Is this a joke?" Mark the older brother asked. He looked a little bit scary to me.

"Why are they living with us?" Riley wondered "Is it only temporary?"

"Tsk. You know were not used of guest staying here..." Matthew said. Matthew looked like a quite guy and wasn't really open to anyone but only to his family.

"Calm down you guys." Alice said with a sigh "There might be a reason for this." The older brothers calmed down and stood quite.

"Thanks Alice." Her father said "My friend here needs to stay with us for a while because, he went through a rough divorce with his wife and well... she took everything from him..."

"I see..." Riley said.

"Yeah so, Alice please take my friend Jake and his son Michael to one of our guest rooms." Mr. Dalten said.

"Are you sure? What if something happens to her?" Mark questioned a bit worried about his little sister.

"Haha nothing's going to happen, Mark your a bit over protective you know." Alice giggled. Then when my father and I got our luggage and we followed Alice up stairs. I walked next to her and thought about what I should say.

"Umm... when do you start school?" I asked. _what a stupid question to ask! _I thought.

"I start tomorrow."Alice replied. I noticed that she never looked at me she just kept on looking forward. "Here's your room." Alice said pointing at a room "If you need anything our butler Sebastian will assist you."

"T-thanks." I said. Alice nodded "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left. I waved at her and entered my room with my father.

* * *

~**Downstairs... Normal POV~ **

"I don't like that kid."Mark said. Mark,Riley,Matthew,Alice and their dad were downstairs in the kitchen room. "Did you see how he was staring at my Lily!?"

"Calm down Mark." Their father Chris said "Their only going to be here for a while."

"That kid better not make a move on my little Lily!" Mark said.

"Don't worry Mark... If he does anything to me I'll tell you ok?" Alice smiled at her older brother. Mark just sighed and opened the fridge.

"Well its late I'm going to get my stuff ready for school tomorrow."Riley said leaving the room. Matthew didn't say anything and left the room.

"How long are they going to be here?" Alice asked.

"Until he has enough money to have his own place." Alice just nodded at her father."I'm going to my room now." Alice said "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!" Alice left the kitchen and walked upstairs towards her room. When she climbed the stairs Alice saw Michael outside his room with a confuse look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked. Michael just stared at Alice and nodded.

"Ummm... well I can't find the bathroom..."Michael said a bit embarrassed. Alice giggled a little and pointed down the hall. "Its down the hall to the left." Michael nodded and thanked Alice.

* * *

~**The next day~ **

It was early in the morning like around 6:45 am. and Michael woke up. He noticed his dad was leaving the room. "Uh? Dad where are you going?" Michael asked. His dad smiled a little "I got to go to work early today. You should wake up already to go to school."

"Fine." Michael sigh "But my school is farther from here now."

"You can ask Sebastian for a ride." Michael didn't say anything and just shrugged. His father waved goodbye and left. Michael got up from his bed and changed into his regular clothes. He wore gray shoes, dark blue pants, and a gray V-neck shirt, he got his backpack and left the room and went downstairs. He heard some noises in the kitchen and went to check what it was. When he checked who it was he went into the kitchen. Alice, Matthew, and Riley were sitting down in the table eating toast and pancakes.

"Good Morning." Riley said.

"Morning." Michael said "Um.. you guys are up early."

"Yeah we need to go to school early today."Alice said. She got up from her seat and placed her plate in the sink. She was wearing a white long sleeve and over it was a dark blue blazer, and she was also wearing a plaid skirt with blue and black. Matthew and Riley wore dark blue pants, a white shirt and a dark blue blazer as well.

"Are you going to school today?"Alice asked.

"Y-yeah."Michael said.

"Aren't you going to change into your uniform?" Matthew said.

"I don't need to wear a uniform." Michael awkwardly said "In my school we don't use uniforms. We just wear regular clothes."

"I see."Riley said "is it because your in a public school?" Michael just nodded. Then Riley looked at his phone and checked what time it was. "Its 7:20 we should go already."

"I'll go get Mark." Matthew said.

"I'll tell Sebastian were ready to go." Alice said and left the kitchen.

"Do you need a ride to school,Michael?" Riley asked.

"Yes."

"Well take you then." Riley smiled.

"T-Thanks!"

When Matthew got Mark they went outside to meet up with Alice,Riley and Michael. "Sebastian is getting the car ready." Alice said.

"Hey kid, aren't you going to school?" Mark said.

"I am. I'm getting a ride from you guys..."

"What!?"

"I told him he can come with us." Riley said "We can drop him off and then we can go to our school."

"Can't he walk?" Mark asked.

"In my research Michael's school is 3 miles away." Matthew said.

"You made research on Michael?" Alice asked.

"I had to. I wanted to make sure he wasn't a thief or something." Matthew casually said. Then their garage door opened and a black Escalade came out of the garage. They all got in the car and Sebastian went and took them to school.

"Sebastian we need to go to Kings High school to drop off Michael." Alice said. Sebastian nodded and drove where he was told to drive. After 10 minutes they arrived at Kings high school.

"Tsk. I don't want anyone to see me at a public school."Mark said "It'll ruin my reputation..." Matthew nodded agreeing with his older brother.

"Thanks." Michael said and got off the car. After dropping off Michael they headed towards their school. "I can't believe we went to a public school."Mark said.

"Stop complaining about it."Riley said, looking out the window.

"All those kids looked stupid."Matthew said.

"That school looks interesting to be in."Alice said. Her brothers looked at her as if she was crazy.

"WHAT!?"

"I mean, we never been to a public school or even near one! This was the first time we were close to one." Alice said.

"Well, your not going to a public school,you understand Alice?" Mark said. _Alice? He only calls me Alice when he's serious Alice thought. _But instead of saying anything back she just stood quiet. After a few minutes in the car Sebastian dropped off Riley,Matthew and Alice. "Have fun you guys!" Mark exclaimed waving at them.

"Well see you guys later, I got to go see my friends!" Riley said and left Matthew and Alice.

"So,Alice who's your homeroom teacher?" Matthew asked. Alice got her backpack and opened it to check who her homeroom teacher is.

"Its...Mr. Smith." Alice smiled.

"I see. I had him as a homeroom teacher too."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, so did Riley and Mark."

"Wow that's cool." Matthew just nodded. Then 3 girls and 2 guys came up to them.

"Alice!" A girl shouted. She had blonde hair that was up to her hips,had blue eyes and she was also wearing the same uniform as Alice.

"Hey Lisa!" Alice said. Lisa hugged her friend and Alice hugged her back.

"Don't forget about us, Alice." Melanie said. She had short brown hair, dark black eyes, and wore some thin glasses.

"Did you have fun during the summer Alice?" Alexis asked. She had long black hair and it was tied up in a pony tail, and she had light brown eyes.

"Hey guys." Alice hugged Melanie and Alexis "Yeah my summer was great!"

"Hey Matthew!" All 3 girls said when they saw Matthew. Matthew ignored the girls and looked at Alice.

"I'm going to my class Alice. I'll see you later." Matthew said and left.

"Your brother is so mean." Melanie pouted. Alice just laughed.

"Yo,Alice its been a while." A tall boy said. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was hugging Lisa from the back. _Their such a cute couple Alice thought_.

"Yeah it has been, Jason." Alice smiled. Then she looked at her other friend Ryan. He was a bit taller than her and had black hair, his eyes were light brown but in the sun they sometimes turn light green, and he wore thick black glasses. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey Alice! I thought you forgot about me!" Ryan said. Alice giggled a little "What!? I won't forget about you!"

"Okay enough with the reunion." Alexis laughed. "So do we have the same homeroom teacher this year?"

"I have Mr. Smith" Alice said.

"Me too!" Alexis exclaimed and high five Alice.

"So do I." Ryan said.

"I do too." Melanie smiled.

"Yeah I also have Mr. Smith too!"Lisa said.

"WHAT!? I have Mr. Higa!" Jason exclaimed "I'm going to be separated from you guys! This year is gonna suck..."

"Aww... its going to be boring without my boyfriend." Lisa said hugging her boyfriend.

"I know I don't think I'll survive without you." Jason said. The scene was a bit dramatic that everyone just sweat dropped. "You guys stop being so dramatic..." Melanie said with a small laugh. Lisa and Jason stopped hugging each other but they still hold hands.

"Ok now let's go to class!" Alexis and Alice exclaimed at the same time. They all agreed and headed towards their class.

* * *

**~Kings High school... Normal POV~**

"Hey guys how was your summer?" Michael asked his friends.

"I went camping over the summer." Cody said. He was tall, had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were in class and were all sitting together in the same row.

"I just stayed home."Ace said. He was short with messy brown hair and brown eyes "How was yours?"

"The usual.. I just stayed at home."Michael sighed.

"Hey Michael, I saw your new car today. Did your dad get a raise or something?" Cody asked changing the subject.

"Well that wasn't my car... it was my dad's boss' car." Michael said.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Well you see I'm staying at my dad's boss' house for a while..."

"So where do you live now?" Cody asked.

"I live in Sorceress street."

"WHAT!?" Ace and Cody yelled at the same time. The whole class looked at them and laughed.

"That place is for rich people!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah there's only mansions and rich people there! Your so lucky Mike you need to take us there." Ace smiled.

"Well its not my house you know. I'm just staying there for a while." Michael said. Both of his friends just sighed.

"Who's your dad's boss anyway?"

"Mr. Dalten" Michael casually said.

"The guy who owns '_Dcs' _Company!" Michael just nodded.

"Wow your so lucky to meet him!" Ace said "I did research of him once and he's a pretty interesting guy."

"Uh? What do you mean 'an interesting guy." Michael asked.

"Well he owns a famous company, his whole family are successful, like his 2 twins brothers are doctors,his sister is an computer engineer, and his dad was a judge and his mom was a lawyer. Also he has 3 or 4 sons and one daughter and-"

"He has 3 sons and one daughter. Their names are Mark the oldest one who's a bit scary to me, Riley who's pretty nice, Matthew who's the quiet guy, and Alice the only girl and she's really cute and smart." Michael said. His friends just stared at him.

"You know his kids?" Ace asked. Michael nodded.

"Is the daughter hot?" Cody said.

"Y-yeah ... I mean she's really pretty and stuff..."

"Mike as a friend of yours I'll tell you this, you CANNOT fall in love with this girl." Ace said.

"What!?"

"Come on, Mike let's be realistic here. She's a beautiful girl and well... your just you. The second reason is that she's filthy RICH and your just a commoner to her."Ace said "You wouldn't have a chance with her."

"You don't know that."Cody said "Opposites attract sometimes."

"But not all the time..."Ace said. Michael didn't say anything and Ace began on talking "So as I was saying... he has 3 sons and one daughter who they are all smart and skilled at everything. Mr. Dalten graduated at the age of 17 with his GPA as 4.0. He study business in **Harvard University. **He got married when he was 21 years old. But his wife passed away in a terrible car accident 8 years ago. So now he's a single father with 4 kids."

"Wow."Michael whispered "I didn't know his wife passed away."

"In his interviews he had in the past he doesn't like talking about it so few people know about it." Ace said.

"Ok you guys, let's stop talking about this guy. Geez it sounds like your obsess with him, Ace." Cody teased Ace a little.

"Tsk. Shut up Cody!"

"You shut up shorty!" Then both of them started arguing until class began.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~Normal POV... Sacred Academy~**

It was 3:00 p.m. and the first day of school was over. All the students were leaving and heading home. Alice and her friends were talking and walking at the same time.

"Hey Alice let's go to your place!" Lisa said.

"Uh? Why?" Alice asked.

"So we can hang out and catch up about our summer vacation! Anyways your place is closer than ours."

"Fine. But I don't think will all fit in my car." Alice said with a small frown.

"Its okay! We'll try to fit of course!"

"Geez, Lisa if we don't fit I'm putting you in the trunk." Alexis said. Lisa pouted and everyone else laughed. They all went towards the school's entrance and waited for Sebastian to come.

* * *

~**Normal POV Kings High~**

Michael and his friends were in the front of the entrance of their school, talking. "Well we should go now." Ace said.

"Yeah..." Cody said "Are you going to walk home, Michael?"

"I guess so." Michael said. He started walking with his friends until a black car showed up in front of them.

"Uh?" They all said at the same time. The car's window went down and it was Chris Dalten.

"Mr. Dalten!" Michael exclaimed "What are you doing here!?"

"Well I was going home and I saw you so I came to pick you up." He said.

"T-thanks." Michael said with a smile. Then Michael got on the car.

"Do you want to invite your friends over?"

"Really!? Can I?" Michael asked.

"Sure!"

"Thank you! Hey Cody, Ace wanna come with me?" Both his friends smiled and nodded "Yeah!" They exclaimed at the same they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

~**Normal POV~**

Alice and her friends were at the home in the living room. They were talking, laughing and eating some snacks that Sebastian made for them. Then someone opened the door. It was Alice's dad, Michael and two other kids.

"Were home!" Mr. Dalten cheerfully said.

"Hey dad, welcome home!" Alice said.

"Hey, Mr. Dalten!" All of Alice's friends said at the same time.

"Who's that?" Alice said, pointing at Cody and Ace.

"Their my friends." Michael said.

"Alice who are they?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Michael right there is living with us for a while." Alice said "And I guess those two are his friends."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to my office now. I'll see you guys later." Mr. Dalten said. When Mr. Dalten left the room. The room was silent for a while.

"Okay you guys sit down." Jason said "Let's talk." Michael,Cody and Ace sat down on the floor with Alice, Melanie and Ryan.

"Alright! So how was your summer vacation you guys!?" Lisa said.

"Well my family and I went to France." Melanie said.

"We went to Europe and of course I went to visit Lisa at Hawaii!" Jason said with a smile.

"You went to Europe!? Your so lucky I haven't been there for a while. I only went to Maui." Ryan said.

"I went to Miami." Alexis said "Their beach is awesome!"

"I was at Hawaii." Lisa said.

"We went to Japan and to California, San Diego." Alice said "What about you guys?" Alice asked Michael and his friends.

"Well... umm..." Cody started saying. _Damn, they all did fun and expensive stuff. All I did is went camping!_ Cody thought. "I went camping."

"I just stayed at home."Ace said with confidence.

"So did I." Michael said.

"Oh... that's cool I guess." Lisa said.

"So what school do you guys go to?" Ryan asked.

"We all go to Kings High school." Cody said.

"A public school, uh?" Jason said. They just nodded.

"Umm... well I wanted to ask you guys something." Ace said. They all stared at Ace and waited for him to ask them something.

"What are your names?" Ace asked "I mean I know I seen you guys somewhere..." Alice's friends laughed.

"Haha, I thought it was going to be a serious quesion." Jason laughed. He then stopped laughing "Do you only want to know our names, what were skilled at or what our family does?"

"Please tell me all of them!" Ace said.

"Your a weird kid; but alright." Jason said "My name is Jason Monroe. I'm 14 years old and I'm great at math. I'm skilled at football and golf. My parents are Monica and Joe. They own the company called '_Sky'_ Its a company that makes new electronics."

"My turn!" Lisa smiled "My name is Lisa Winston. I'm also 14 years and I'm great at english. I'm skilled at drawing and writing. My mother, Lizbeth owns the clothing line called '_Heaven.' _My father is just one of the supreme court's judges."

"Okay, I'm Melanie Lexington. I'm good at acting, and science. Both my parents Alexander and Mary have a company that owns oil and gas. The company name is '_As8' _Melanie said.

"I'm Alexis Knight. I'm good at any sports and good at history. My parents own a business called '_Kw.'_

"I guess its my turn." Ryan sighed "I'm Ryan Deveraux. I'm good at math, history and science. I'm skilled at soccer, swimming, and tennis. Max and Rachel are my parents. Both my parents are professionals doctors who travel the world."

"Wow! Your families are great!" Cody exclaimed with a smile.

"I knew you guys looked familiar." Ace said. Michael didn't say anything. _Stupid rich people_ Michael thought.

"Haha yeah... well we need to do our homework now." Alice said.

"Umm... well I'm going to my room." Michael said "Cody, Ace let's go." Cody and Ace got up and followed Michael to his room. While they followed Michael to his room they went upstairs. "Those kids are great!" Ace said while walking up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Cody said "You have cool friends, Michael."

Michael sighed "Their not my friends."

Cody and Ace looked at Michael in a confuse look.

"Their not my friends..." Michael said again "I mean their different from you and me. I doubt they want to be friends with us, commoners. Their Alice's friends not my friends." Cody and Ace didn't say anything. They just followed Michael up to his room.

* * *

~**Living room~**

"So why is that kid living with you?" Ryan asked.

"Well, his father went through a tough divorce and his ex-wife took everything he got." Alice said.

"I see..." Jason said.

"How long are they going to be here?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not sure..." Alice said. She got she math book and opened it. "Anyways let's do our work."

"Yeah ok!" After two hours later they were almost finishing their work. "Ryan help me!" Alice said with a pout "I don't get this problem."

Ryan sighed and smiled at her "Fine. All you have to do is solve for 'X' and then you solve for 'Y'."

"Thanks, your the best!" Alice said. She hugged Ryan and smiled. Ryan blushed a little.

"Hey guys dinner is serve!" Mark yelled. They all left their stuff and went to the dining room.

"Alright!" Everyone was at the dining room ready to table was big and everyone was enjoying themselves. Then Michael and his friends came.

"Sorry were late." Michael said.

"Its alright." Mr. Dalten said "Now let's eat!" Everyone nodded and started eating the delicious food.

"This is delicious!" Cody exclaimed.

After a while of eating they were having dessert. It was apple pie with a side of fruit.

"So kids now that you guys are in high school, what are you guys planning to do for your future career?" Mr. Dalten asked.

"Well, my father wants me to take over his business in the future. So I guess I'll have to do it." Jason said.

"I want to be a great fashion designer." Lisa said.

"I'm going to be a professional doctor like my parents." Ryan said.

"I'm taking over the company from my parents with my older brother and sister."Melanie said.

"I'm going to be an awesome laywer or a famous soccer, softball, tennis or swimming athlete." Alexis said.

"Well I'm taking over my dad's company." Alice smiled.

"I was thinking to study to be a computer engineer." Ace said.

"I'm not sure what I want to be." Cody said with a sigh.

"..." Michael said nothing and ignored the conversation. Everyone else started having different conversations and having fun. Michael just stared at Alice and Ryan who were sitting across from him. They were talking and laughing. Michael didn't like that Ryan was too close to Alice. A while later everyone had to leave. They all waved goodbye and got a ride from Sebastian. Alice, Mark, Matthew, and their father went to their rooms. While Michael and Riley were in the kitchen cleaning some stuff up.

"Did you have fun?" Riley asked.

"I guess..." Michael said "I really didn't fit in with them."

"How so?"

"Well their rich! They all have big dreams and rich families.I'm nothing compared to them."

"So what? Don't you have big dreams as well?"

Michael just shrugged. "So what's the relationship between Ryan and Alice? Their always together."

Riley smiled "Their just best friends. They've known each other since they were 5 years old."

"I see. How did they meet?"

"We meet in kinder garden school." Alice said. She came in the dining room. She was wearing her purple stripe pajamas.

"Oh, hey Alice!" Riley said "Would you like to tell him the story?"

Alice nodded "Sure."

* * *

**End of chapter 3. I'll write the flashback in the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
